Remember
by Yeolbeehyun
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan di mas a lalu dan akan berlanjut di masa depan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran keduanya. "Apakah ada kata 'kebetulan' di dunia ini?" dan jawabnya adalah "Ada! dan kalian di takdirkan untuk bersama, selamanya dan saling mencintai" (ChanBaek/BaekYeol) GS! Genderswitch!
1. Chapter 1

REMEMBER

Author : Yeolbeehyun

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In and etc.

Pairing : ChanBaek /BaekYeol.

Genre : School Life, Romance, Hurt

Rate : T

Summary : Sebuah pertemuan di mas a lalu dan akan berlanjut di masa depan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada dipikiran keduanya. "Apakah ada kata 'kebetulan' di dunia ini?" dan jawabnya adalah "Ada! dan kalian di takdirkan untuk bersama, selamanya dan saling mencintai" (ChanBaek/BaekYeol) GS! Genderswitch!

Warning : GS, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana.

~~~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~~~

"Kyaaaa! Chanyeol oppa! Menikahlah denganku..."

"Oppa! Ibu menyuruhku untuk menikah denganmu.."

"Jadilah Pacarku!"

Beberapa teriakan seorang gadis dengan jeritan khas seperti melihat para idola mereka. Padahal disitu bukanlah konser ataupun pertemuan para fans, tetapi ini di sekolah. Iya! DI SEKOLAH!. Lantas mengapa keadaan ini seperti fans yang sedang meneriaki idolanya dari bawah saat konser ? Memang ini seperti panggung tetapi ini bukanlah panggung melainkan koridor sekolah dengan banyak siswi berdiri teratur menyambut sang idola mereka yang di ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol dan juga beberapa sahabatnya, Kim Jongin dan Wu Yi Fan. Apa kalian tau siapa mereka? Yeah, mereka bukanlah artis ternama di Korea. Mereka hanyalah siswa yanng memiliki ketampanan dan juga kharisma yang sangat sangat diatas rata-rata bahkan dapat menyandingi artis yang sedang naik daun sekarang ini, tepatnya di Korea. Mereka memang bukanlah artis, tetapi mereka adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya yang sangat berpengaruh bagi negeri gingseng ini. Bahkan, keluarga mereka memiliki investasi yang sangat besar bagi sekolah XOXO high School. Tetapi walaupun begitu, ketiganya tidak pernah menggunakan pangkatnya untuk berbuat seenaknya. Yeah, ketiga lelaki tampan itu adalah anak yang baik-baik dan cerdas. Baiklah, deskripsi dari mereka akan dijelaskan.

 **Park Chanyeol** memiliki kharisma yang begitu banyak. Ia pintar, tampan, dan baik. Memiliki banyak fans dari teman yang lain. Chanyeol memiliki kriteria yang sangat unik yaitu selalu tersenyum dengan tampan dan menampilkan giginya yang putih dan bersih. Pria tampan itu memang tampan sehingga banyak sekali pria yang melihatnya iri dan juga banyak gadis yang melihatnya kagum sampai-sampai ada yang mimisan. Kepintaran yang dimilikinya membuat dia menjadi juara 2 Matematika tingkat nasional. Tak hanya itu, keahliannya dalam bidang musik seperti rap dan juga dalam bidang olahraga bola basketlah yang membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar, walaupun ia bukanlah artis ternama. Ayahnya adalah direktur perusahaan terkaya nomor 1 di Korea. Sedangkan ibunya adalah pengelola butik terkaya no 2 di Korea. Wajahnya yang tampan begitu memikat hati para yeoja. Walaupun sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang memikat hatinya. Kecuali saat 10 tahun yang lalu.

 **Kim Jongin aka Kai** , Pria dengan perawakan tinggi. Wajahnya tampan dan juga dijuluki sebagai Pria Sexy karena perawakannya dan juga.. ekkhhemm.. Bibirnya yang menggoda yang menggoda para penggemarnya *author tergoda*. Pria tampan ini rupanya pernah menjuarai lomba Biologi tingkat provinsi juara 2. Lahir di Korea dan tinggal bersama ibunya karena ayahnya sedang bekerja di perusaaan yang berada di Jepang. Jadi secara otomatis juga ayahnya harus menetap di Jepang. Ia memiliki sebuah restoran yang dikelola oleh ibunya. Terkadang ibunya tidak pulang karena mengurusi restoran yang sudah mendunia. Jongin memiliki telenta yang luar biasa dalam bidang dance dan rap. Wajahnya yang tampan dapat memikat siapa saja. Walaupun playboy tetapi baik hati.

 **Wu Yi Fan aka Kris** , Pria dengan perawakan tinggi yang menyamai tinggi Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang tampan. Pria tampan ini memang pendiam. Entahlah mungkin Kris orangnya memang seperti itu. Ia terlahir di Korea. Ayahnya pengusaha tersukses di Korea. Kerja keras yang ayahnya lakukan menjadikan perusahaann menjadi Perusahaan terkaya no. 3 di Korea **.** Ibunya memiliki usaha kedai yang besar. Pria asal Korea ini pindah ke China pada saat berumur 7 tahun bersama Kakek dan neneknya yang memang tinggal di China. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama semenjak kakek dan neneknya meninggal dunia disaat Kris berumur 12 tahun lalu ia pindah bersama ayah dan ibunya yang memang berada di Korea. Ia memang pintar, bahkan ia menjuarai lomba Kimia tingkat provinsi juara 2 sama seperti Kai, sehingga hanya Chanyeol dari 3 sekawan itu yang berlomba di tingkat nasional. Dia memliki bakat yaitu rap, dance dan olahraga sepak bola.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Oppa!" Teriakan masih berlanjut mengiringi sang idola mereka. Baik Chanyeol, Sehun, maupun Kai hanya tersenyum memandangi para penggemar mereka. Senyuman yang mereka berikan mampu membuat para gadis meleleh seperti es yang terkena sinar matahari. Oh lihat! Bahkan ada seorang fans yang hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

Mereka begitu sempurna. Siapa yang tidak mengidolakan mereka yang begitu nyaris sempurna? Oh nyatanya di ujung koridor sedang berdiri gadis yang menatap ratusan manusia yang mayoritasnya kebanyakan para gadis dengan pandangan sengit dan juga dingin. Tatapannya begitu tajam. Hingga siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan takut. Padahal gadis mungil itu begitu cantik dan juga imut.

"Aissshhhh, Aku benar-benar membenci kalian!" Ujar sang gadis mungil bername tag Byun Baek Hyun dengan tangan mengepal memandang kerumunan itu. Ia lantas bergegas pergi ke kelasnya 12-A.

Yeah, Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis mungil yang bukan merupakan kerumunan 3 sekawan fans. Seperti kata Baekhyun tadi, ia begitu membenci mereka. Jarang sekali atau bahkan tidak ada gadis yang membenci 3 sekawan itu. Ini begitu langka. Bahkan disaat Baekhyun mencibir 3 sekawan, pasti ada saja yang memarahi Baekhyun. Seperti saat ia berbicara dengan sahabatnya di kantin, saat itu ia sedang memcibir tentang 3 sekawan lalu tidak sengaja ada 2 gadis yang menguping pembicaraan itu, apalagi 2 gadis yang menguping tadi adalah penggemar fanatik 3 sekawan. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun bersumpah ingin sekali menyumpal mulut 2 gadis itu dengan tisu yang tersedia. Tapi apa daya, penggemar 3 sekawan sangatlah banyak seperti perbandingan antara 2:10000.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor, ia tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah amplop bewarna pink. Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa amplop itu dari penggemar 3 sekawan yang mungkin terjatuh karena desakan penggemar lain.

Tertulis didepan amplop itu "From Lee Hyun Jin" "To Park Chanyeol". Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung. Baekhyun seperti tau nama itu.

BINGO!

Hyunjin. Ya, Hyunjin. Ia adalah orang yang pernah memarahi Baekhyun -melihat name tag- saat di kantin bersama satu temannya. Baekhyun ingat sekarang. Hyunjin penggemar fanatik 3 sekawan, lebih tepatnya Park Chanyeol.

"Surat cinta? Untuk Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bergumam seraya tersenyum dingin dan membolak balikan surat itu. Baekhyun kemudian merubah raut wajahnya dingin.

"Aku kasihan dengan Hyunjin, jika surat ini tidakku berikan pada Chanyeol. Baiklah, kurasa, aku harus memberikannya walaupun si Hyunjin hyunjin itu pernah memarahiku" Ujar Baekhyun kemudian menaruh surat itu di tas bagian depan lalu berlalu pergi menemui Chanyeol sekedar memberi surat ini lalu pergi.

Baekhyun memang anak yang baik. Membantu memang tidak salah kan? Ia memang membenci Penggemar 3 sekawan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi, ia juga masih punya hati untuk tidak membuang surat cinta –menurut Baekhyun-.

Baekhyun beruntung. Kata-kata itu mungkin jika Baekhyun termasuk penggemar 3 sekawan. Tetapi, nyatanya? Ia benar-benar tidak bahkan sangat tidak beruntung. Tidak beruntung? ya, karena ia satu kelas dengan 3 sekawan yang setiap pagi –ralat- setiap waktu pasti akan ramai tetapi jika ada 3 sekawan itu.

Baekhyun sampai di kelasnya. Ia mengambil surat tadi di tasnya. Di kelas tidak terlalu ramai. Baekhyun terheran sendiri. Walaupun masih ada beberapa fans yang memberi hadiah secara langsung. Huhhh.. Setidaknya ini tidak akan menghancurkan moodnya pagi ini karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh penggemar 3 sekawan.

Baekhyun menghampiri 3 sekawan itu yang sedang duduk di bangkunya dengan beberapa tumpukan surat dan juga coklat. "Aku menemukan surat ini di koridor" Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan surat –mungkin- cinta.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Ia kemudian beralih menatap surat yang Baekhyun sodorkan dan mengambil surat itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Surat apa ini?" Gumam Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang masih berada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol "Entahlah, aku tadi menemukannya di koridor. Mungkin itu surat milik penggemar kalian yang jatuh tadi. Kalau begitu permisi" Ujar Baekhyun lagi. Lihat Baekhyun bahkan dari tadi tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar. Baekhyun sudah berbalik dan bersiap untuk melangkah menuju bangku tempat ia duduk.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit, kemudian berbalik mengahadap Chanyeol. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang beranjak dari bangkunya kemudian berjalan menuju ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya, Kenapa?" Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyadari tatapan Penggemar lain yang memandang dengan berbagai ekspresi. Begitu juga dengan Kris dan Jongin. Apalagi Penggemar Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun tajam dan was was.

"Oh, tidak, hanya ah terimakasih" Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung. Ia sempat tertegun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan. Baekhyun kemudian balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih?"

"Sudah mengatar surat ini. Kurasa mungkin jika kau tidak memberikan ini padaku, pasti penggemarku akan sedih. Mengingat surat ini tidak sempat ia berikan padaku"

BINGO!

Baekhyun semakin bingung dalam situasi ini. Tetapi, ia sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat biasa saja. Pasalnya Baekhyun sekarang tengah takut dengan tatapan para penggemar 3 sekawan, terlebih tatapan tajam penggemar Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersumpah ingin terbang dari sini untuk menghindari tatapan tajam penggemar 3 sekawan.

'Oh, Tuhan! Tolong kirimkan malaikat yang baik hati untuk menyelamatkanku sekarang' Batin Baekhyun seraya memejamkan mata beberapa saat 'Baekhyun kenapa kau harus takut? Mereka – penggemar- adalah orang yang kau benci' batin Baekhyun. Ia kemudian membuka mata dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar lagi.

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Jongin dan Kris yang juga memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

"Ya, Kalau begitu permisi" Baekhyun membungkuk kemudian berjalan pergi ke bangkunya.

Tapi sebelumnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya yang menatap tajam tetapi juga tidak sedikit siswa yang menatapnya takjub. Sebagian anak berpendapat, Baekhyun sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol Ia sebenarnya heran sendiri dengan penggemar 3 sekawan itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, ini bukanlah urusan Baekhyun.

(hanya sekedar informasi. Disini Baekhyun awalnya hanya membenci fans 3 sekawannya saja, tetapi lama kelamaan ia jadi ikut membenci 3 sekawan itu. Walaupun~~ yeah, begitulah~~~)

"Kris?" Panggil Jongin lirih.

"Hmm?" Balas Kris seraya menatap Chanyeol yang kembali duduk dibangkunya. Kris satu bangku dengan Chanyeol. Jongin? Ia satu bangku dengan Kim Jong Dae aka Chen, siswa biasa yang memiliki suara emas dan patner bernyanyi Baekhyun.

Pada saat itu juga, Nam Songsengnim pun datang. Guru yang mengajar pelajaran matematika. Tak jarang para siswa ada yang mengantuk dan bosan. Tapi, hanya beberapa saja.

"Yeol? Kau gila?" Tanya Jongin yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang tersenyum sendiri. Walaupun senyuman itu tidak begitu jelas.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau yang gila!" Balas Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan bersamaan dengan senyum jail.

"Kau sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, Yeol" Ucap Kris yang masih memperhatikan Nam Songsaengnim.

"Aku? Kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya dan menghadap ke arah Kris yang berada di sampingnya dan Jongin yang berada tepat di belakang Sehun.

"Masa depan!" Balas Jongin seraya mencibir. Chanyeol hanya menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Yakk! tadi!" Kris menimpali. Ia jadi geram sendiri dengan sifat Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Benarkah? Aku tak sadar" Balas Chanyeol kemudian memperhatikan lagi Nam songse angnim yang sedang menatap kearahnya tajam.

"Park Chanyeol, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Jong In, jangan membuat gaduh saat pelajaran saya. Saya sekarang mungkin tak akan menghukum kalian. Jika kalian mengulangi lagi, saya tak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian. mengerti?" Berang Nam Songsaengnim itu seraya melempar penghapus yang ia pegang kearah meja 3 sekawan itu. Beruntung ketiga sekawan itu bisa menghindar dari lemparan maut sang guru.

"Ya, Mengerti" Balas ketiganya.

"Baiklah, murid-murid kita lanjutkan" –Nam Songsaengnim

Baekhyun memandang kearah 3 sekawan itu "Cih, menyebalkan" Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo –sahabatnya- berjalan beriringan ke kantin. Yeah,ini adalah waktu ntuk para siswa makan siang. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa dia menjadi pusat perhatian saat memasuki kantin tadi hingga ia duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela dengan membawa sebuah nampan makanan. Baekhyun memandang seluruh siswa di kantin yang kebetulan sedang menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sahabat dari Junior high School hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran.

Baekhyun berusaha memakan makanannya dengan tenang tetapi ia tak bisa. Jujur, saat ini ia merasa menjadi seorang yang paling tidak beruntung sekarang. Apalagi di salah satu meja di kantin terdapat 3 sekawan yang memang sedang makan di kantin.

"Eo? Baekhyun-ah? kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dengan memukul pelan kepala Baekhyun menggunakan sumpit yang ia pegang.

"Yakkk!" Teriak Baekhyun tak terima. "Kenapa kau memukulku!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi sehingga mengundang perhatian para siswa termasuk 3 sekawan itu.

"Maaf" Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula kau dari tadi melamun, Baek" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Eo? aku? benarkah? ah.. i..yaa" Ujar Baekhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang memang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa? Kau lihat, seluruh siswa disini melihat ke arah sini saat kau berteriak. Bahkan 3 sekawanpun juga melihat kita hanya karena teriakanmu" Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling. Ia menghela nafas bersyukur sekarang mereka tidak melihat lagi ke arah meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah? benarkah? Huhh.. suruh siapa kau memukulku? Sakit, kau tau?-" Baekhyun segera menambah bantahan lagi pada Kyungsoo. "Berhentilah memanggil mereka '3 sekawan', Kyung. Kau tau telingaku akan sakit jika mendengarnya" Baekhyun berujar dengan suara sinis yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Kau berlebihan, Baek" Balas Kyungsoo berpura-pura acuh.

"Aisshhh dasar kau!" Gertak Baekhyun gemas.

"Apa?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Ia tau kalau Kyungsoo sedang mengerjainya.

Mereka terlalu sibuk hingga tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang sedang menatap kearah mereka ah bukan, lebih tepatnya kearah Baekhyun. Terkadang seseorang tersebut tersenyum geli ketika mendapati ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun sungguh merasa sial. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai-sampai hari ini mendapatkan kesialan yang bertubi-tubi. Berawal dari Chanyeol dan komplotanya, Penggemarnya, pelajaran yang membosankan karena ia sedang tidak mood belajar, bahkan tadi ia sempat ditegur oleh Han Songsaengnim, dan sekarang ia harus menunggu bus di halte sendirian. Ini bahkan sudah pukul 19.00, sedangkan pulang sekolah seharusnya sudah sedari pukul 16.00. Sialnya, tadi saat ia hendak pulang melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang, tiba-tiba ada seorang memanggilnya. Baekhyun berbalik Seseorang itu adalah Ketua kelasnya yang mengatakan jika ia dipanggil oleh Han Songsaengnim.

Huh betapa kesalnya Baekhyun saat ia tiba diruangan Han Songsaengnim yang secara langsung menyeramahi perihal kesalahan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak 'berisik' entah pada siapa. Sebenarnya teriakan itu ia arahkan pada meja 3 sekawan, suara kekehan mereka yang entah terkekeh karena apa itu sangat mengganggunya. Itu terdengar berisik di telinga Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun dihukum. Han Songsaengnim menyuruh Baekhyun untuk merapikan buku di perpustakaan dan membersihkan buku yang sudah usang banyak debu.

Baekhyun bergidik saat ia mengigat hukuman tadi. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia dihukum mengingat ia adalah siswa pandai di sekolah elit tersebut. Baekhyun mendengus seketika teringat kejadian yang membuatnya dihukum dengan tidak elitnya. Huh ini semua karena perbuatan Park Chanyeol dan komplotan sialan itu. 'Aku benar-benar membencinya' Batin Baekhyun

Malam ini udaranya sangat dingin. Sekarang sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin dan salju. Oh sial, Baekhyun sekarang tidak membawa pakaian hangat. Ia sangat benci dengan hawa dingin. Ia paling tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Biasanya jika memasuki musim dingin ia lebih memilih berdiam di kamar bergelung dengan selimut atau paling tidak ia akan menonton televisi dengan ditemani secangkir susu coklat hangat. Tapi, hari ini ia tidak melakukan rutinitas tersebut. Ia malah duduk di halte menunggu sebuah bus yang sialnya belum juga datang.

Baekhyun kedinginan. Lihat saja sekarang hidungnya memerah dengan tangan yang memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sesekali Baekhyun menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya untuk memperoleh kehangatan. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak memuaskan.

"Sial! Harusnya aku membawa pakaian hangat, padahal aku sudah tau hari ini akan memasuki musim dingin. Ah sial, sial, sial!" Rutuk Baekhyun menyesal. Matanya memejamkan mata sesekali tangannya memukul ringan –bahkan tidak terasa sakit- kepalanya merutuki kebodohannya yang berpikir bahwa ia akan pulang tepat waktu jadi tidak terlalu sedingin ini.

Baekhyun mendengus, jika saja tadi ia tidak berbuat kesalahan yang berakibat ia dihukum maka hari ini ia akan pulang cepat tepat waktu bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak berakhir di halte malam-malam dengan cuaca sedingin ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia jadi teringat masa lalunya dulu saat ia berusia 7 tahun, sama persis dengan kejadian yang sekarang. Bertemu dengan seorang pria kecil dengan senyum manisnya menghampiri gadis kecil –Baekhyun- yang sedang menangis duduk di halte seorang diri. Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan dengan cepat berusaha menepis ingatan itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia semakin menggigil sekarang. Cuacanya juga semakin memburuk. Bus yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Padahal ini sudah melewati 15 menit perkiraannya.

"Dingin sekali. Kumohon bus datanglah, aku ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur kesayangan" Baekhyun menegadahkan kepalanya kearah lintasa bus, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada bus yang lewat, yang ada hanya kendaraan pribadi bukan angkutan umum. Itupun hanya sedikit.

Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin. Menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia bahkan semakin kedinginan. Bingung. Yeah, gadis mungil itu bingung memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa sampai dirumah? Baekhyun mendengus dan memejamkan matanya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun yang terus memejamkan mata, sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti didepannya. Membuka pintu kemudi dan keluarlah seorang pria tampan seperti aktor ternama. Menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih dengan keadaaan sama, memejamkan mata seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis mungil yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Ia lantas melepaskan mantel atau jaket yang dipakainya saat ini.

PUK

Baekhyun kaget. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang menaruh mantel ataupun jaket padanya. Susah dipercaya. Apa ini mimpi? Tidak juga, nyatanya saat ia mencubit pipinya sendiri, tidak merasa sakit. Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan menutup mata dengan kepala menunduk sedari tadi. Sejurus kemudian ia membuka mata dan mendapati sepatu seorang pria yang ia yakini karena memakai celana khas sekolah yang ia gunakan untuk menuntut ilmu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis mungil nan cantik lantas mendongak dan membelalakan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. Reaksi kaget? Ya tentu saja.

Pria tampan itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum amat tampan. Setelah melepas jaket atau mantelnya tadi, ia menaruh benda hangat itu pada punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih dengan posisi terkejutnya. Bayangan masa lalunya dulu berputar di otaknya kini bagaikan menonton adegan film. Dengan aktor dan aktrisnya ia sendiri dengan seorang pria kecil.

 _Baekhyun kecil sedang duduk menangis di sebuah halte sendirian dengan salju yang mulai turun dengan perlahan-lahan. Yeah, saat itu hari sudah memasuki musim dingin salju. Baekhyun kecil takut sendirian. Tadinya ia berjalan menelusuri kota seoul seraya berbelanja dengan ibunya, tetapi ia kehilangan jejak ibunya di kerumunan yang sangat ramai. Alhasil gadis kecil terus berjalan melewati kerumunan itu dengan tangisan yang mulai pecah. Saat itu hari sudah bersilih ganti menjadi malam. Baekhyun kecil takut dengan kegelapan malam-malam sendiri. Baekhyun kecil juga benci musim dingin karena ia paling tidak tahan dengan yang namanya dingin._

 _Baekhyun kecil terus mencari-cari berjalan lurus dengan wajah tangisan yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia hanyalah seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang tidak tau apa-apa seluk beluk kota ini. Hingga gadis kecil itu menemukan sebuah halte guna berteduh karena salju turun semakin lebat._

 _Baekhyun kecil duduk di pinggir halte. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Halte tersebut begitu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang duduk menunggu sebuah bus. Baekhyun kecil menghela nafas dengan air mata yang masih berlomba untuk jatuh dipipnya. Orang-orang sudah mulai masuk ke dalam bus, dan sekarang ia sendirian di halte. Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun kecil menunduk kemudian menangis lagi dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya._

" _Hey" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba memasuki gendang telinganya._

 _Baekhyun kecil mengerjapkan matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang masih menutup wajah cantiknya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa orang tadi sedang menyapanya? Atau ia sedang baerhalusinasi dengan apa yang didengar?_

 _Baekhyun kecil mendongak dengan mata yang berair. Pria kecil nan tampan itu terpaku. Cantik dan manis. Itulah yang dapat ia lontarkan saat melihat wajah gadis mungil di depannya. Baekhyun kecil terkejut kala ada seorang pria kecil berdiri didepannya dengan raut wajah bingung yang begitu menggemaskan. Baekhyun mengerjap, saat pertama kali mendapati wajah pria kecil yang memang tampan itu._

" _Hey, kenapa menangis?" Pria kecil yang memang tampan itu mulai bersuara._

 _Baekhyun kecil masih mengerjap "Aku tersesat dan aku takut" sejurus kemudian ia menangis lagi dan lagi._

 _Pria kecil itu kemudian tersenyum. sejurus kemudian ia berlutut guna melihat wajah Baekhyun kecil yang menunduk. Ia tidak berbohong dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Gadis mungil yang didepannya ini memang manis dan cantik._

" _Jangan takut, aku disini" pria kecil itu lantas tersenyum dan memegang tangan gadis kecil dihadapannya dengan lembut._

 _Baekhyun kecil mengerjap lucu memandang pria kecil dihadapannya. Ah lucunya. Pria kecil itu tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pujian untuk gadis kecil dihadapannya._

 _Baekhyun kecil tersenyum manis, begitu manis dengan mata bulan sabit yang terbentuk indah. Sangat indah._

 _Perlahan pria_ _kecil_ _itu memandu gadis kecil untuk berdiri dan berjalan kearah mobil yang masih setia ada di tempat menunggu sang pemilik ah tidak, tepatnya sang penumpang anak dari pemilik mobil tersebut._

 _Baekhyun kecil mengernyitkan dahinya, saat mendapati dirinya berada di dalam mobil bersama seorang pria dewasa yang berada di kursi kemudi dan pria kecil yang baru ia kenal selang waktu beberapa menit. Gadis kecil itu lantas menoleh takut ke arah pria kecil di sampingnya yang kebetulan sedang menghadap ke arahnya. Pria kecil itu tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan gadis kecil disampingnya, lantas ia tersenyum membenarkan tatanan rambut Baekhyun kecil yang berantakan._

" _Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu, jangan khawatir-" ujar pria kecil dengan senyum menenangkan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ikut menarik sudut bibrinya ke atas. Seperti yang sedang Baekhyun kecil lakukan saat ini._

 _Kemudian pria kecil itu melanjutkan "-dan juga aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kau tau alamatmu dimana?"_

 _Baekhyun kecil mengangguk antusias._

" _Coba tuliskan alamatmu di buku ini" Suruh_ _pria kecil_ _memberikan buku yang ia bawa ke sekolah tadi._

 _Baekhyun kecilpun menurut. Karena ia tergolong masih kecil jadi ia menulis dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Membuat pria kecil di sampingnya terkekeh geli._

 _Saat dirasa ia sudah menulis alamat rumahnya, ia pun kemudia_ _n_ _memberikan buku itu kepada pria kecil disampingnya. Pria kecil itu mengulas senyum dan mengambil buku yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil di sampingnya._

" _Paman Kim! Tolong antarkan gadis ini" Ujar pria kecil itu menyodorkan buku tersebut ke sopir pribadinya. Dengan cekatan Paman Kim –sopir pribadi- menerima uluran buku tersebut._

" _Baik, Tuan muda"Ujar paman Kim._

 _Baekhyun mengerjap menatap pria kecil nan tampan di depannya. Gadis kecil itu lantas tersenyum._

" _Eum.. siapa namamu?" Pria kecil bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya._

" _Namaku Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja Baekkie. Siapa namamu?" Sungguh, saat ini Baekhyun sangatlah imut! Tatapan matanya seperti puppy dan tangan yang di sodorkan untuk berjabat tangan. Bahkan hampir membuat pria kecil nan tampan disampingnya ingin menciumnya._

" _Oh, Baekkie! panggil saja aku Yeollie" Pria kecil dan Baekhyun kecil berjabat tangan dengan senyum yang merekah diantara keduanya._

Kepala Baekhyun sakit seketika, bayangan kejadian masa lalunya benar-benar memaksanya untuk mengingat lebih lagi. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat itu. Kejadian masa lalu yang selalu melintas di pikirannya, baik dalam keadaan sadar ataupun tidak –bermimpi-. Gadis cantik bahkan lupa dengan perihal siapa pria kecil yang menolongnya dulu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa ia bisa menemukannya? Hanya kejadiaan itu yang ia ingat. Selebihnya tidak. Karena jika ia mengingat-ingatnya, secara tiba-tiba kepalannya akan sakit dan terasa berat. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Tetapi, sesuatu akan terjadi. Yeah, sesuatu itu adalah sakit kepala yang begitu terasa berat. Ia selalu merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak di perkenankan untuk mengingat masa lalu. Bahkan masa kecilnya dulu ia sudah lupa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

"-Hyun, Baekhyun! Hey, Byun Baekhyun! Kau baik-baik saja? Hei! Byun Baekhyun!" Pria tampan itu menepuk pipi gadis cantik yang berada di depannya dengan raut khawatirnya.

Baekhyun seakan tersadar saat dirasa sebuah telapak tangan yang bergerak menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dalam hitungan detik saja, sekarang matanya sudah membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pria –sangat- tampan sekarang berada dihadapannya dan jaraknya begitu dekat. Mata yang berhiaskan eyeliner ini semakin membulat dikala menyadari hal yang sangat mengejutkan

"Park Chanyeol…." Lirih gadis cantik ini. Suaranya bahkan pelan, sangat pelan. Bahkan terdengar seperti tidak bersuara.

Baekhyun merasa seakan dunia ini berhenti berputar dan sakit kepala yang menyerang tiba-tiba menghilang.

TBC

 **Hai hai hai** **Maaf kalo bahasanya agak gak jelas yeth..**

 **Readers yang baik hati, ayo tinggalkan reviewnya biar acha bisa memperbaiki kesalahan author. Biar author semangat! Yeayyyy!** **mana nih ChanBaek shippper? *angkatbannerCHANBAEK* yaudahlah yah.. author ucapkan terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Baekhyun seakan tersadar saat dirasa sebuah telapak tangan yang bergerak menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dalam hitungan detik saja, sekarang matanya sudah membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak?_ _Seorang pria –sangat- tampan sekarang berada dihadapannya dan jaraknya begitu dekat. Mata yang berhiaskan eyeliner ini semakin membulat dikala menyadari hal yang sangat mengejutkan_

" _Park Chanyeol…." Lirih gadis cantik ini. Suaranya bahkan pelan, sangat pelan. Bahkan terdengar seperti tidak bersuara._

 _Baekhyun merasa seakan dunia ini berhenti berputar dan sakit kepala yang menyerang tiba-tiba menghilang._

"Baekhyun, Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir seraya menurunkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada lutut menyejajarkan dengan gadis cantik tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol seketika ia merasa dejavu terlintas di pikirannya seorang anak kecil yang memperlakukan hal yang sama padanya seperti saat ini.

"a-aku ba-baik saja, Chanyeol" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menatap dalam mata Chanyeol. Namun dari sisi lain Chanyeol gemas melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Chanyeol terperangah, detik itu ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas membuat sang pemilik rambut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan kemudian ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Maaf" Chanyeol merasa malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia takut membuat Baekhyun risih.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku, Chanyeol-ssi"

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ssi" Keadaan yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol canggung dan ia sangat membenci hal ini! Sangat!

"Tak apa Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol menegadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan seulas senyum. Baekhyun balas menatap onyx mata Chanyeol. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh. Baekhyun akui ia memang membenci fans dari pria di hadapannya ini tetapi bukan berarti ia membenci pria tampan yang termasuk dari 3 sekawan di hadapannya ini. Pikiran dan hati sangat bertolak belakang. Hati nurani memilih untuk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol tetapi pikirannya menyuruh untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sungguh ini aneh! Baekhyun tidak dapat memikirakan hal ini dengan jernih saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa belum pulang hm?" Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang menuggu bus tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada bus yang lewat sama sekali" Baekhyun menunduk dan bergumam tetapi masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Pantas saja tidak ada, hari ini adalah salju pertama turun dan semua orang akan lebih bergemul dengan selimut di ranjang mereka atau dengan susu coklat panas yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh" Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan merapatkan jaketnya yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendongak sekilas lantas menuduk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cuaca sedang dingin jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Apa kau keberatan?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun dengan menautkan alisnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun berguamam lirih dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk dan tangan yang seolah-olah memeluk dirinya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan satu tangannya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol lama dan akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangan Baekhyun bergetar dan dingin. Chanyeol kembali merapatkan jaket yang bertengger manis di tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menuntun Baekhyun menuju ke arah mobilnya. Memegang pundak Baekhyun layaknya memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya asal tidak berhadapan dengan mata onyx Chanyeol yang sungguh terasa sangat menghipnotisnya. Jika di lihat lebih teliti lagi pipi Baekhyun memerah entah itu karena dingin atau berada di dekat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu di samping kemudinya guna mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk layaknya tuan puteri.

"Terimakasih" Gumam Baekhyun lirih seraya tersenyum agak hanya tersenyum tampan. Hal ini sempat membuat Baekhyun tertegun beberapa saat. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil kemudian berlari ke arah bangku kemudi. Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk. Ia menghela nafas pelan kemudian melajukan kemudi pelan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Eh tunggu, ia tidak tau letak rumah Baekhyun dimana.

"Baekhyun, dimana rumahmu?" Masih dalam kegiatan mengemudi, Chanyeol bertanya membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Rumahku ada di kawasan Sungai Han block B no 614." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan luar pada saat malam hari dengan turunya salju pertama. Benar-benar indah tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulum senyum simpul cantiknya yang sungguh menawan.

Perjalanan di lalui dengan keadaan sunyi hingga saat sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan turun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan melihat Baekhyun hendak melepas jacket atau mantelpun dengan secepat kilat mencegah Baekhyun untuk melepasnya.

"Pakai saja, Baek"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Terbukti dengan tautan alis yang menyata dan dahi yang berkerut itu menandakan bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun sedang kebingungan.

"Tidak usah kau lepas. Pakai saja, Baekhyun" Chanyeol menjawab tatapan kebingungan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, gais mungil itu menganggguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun membenarkan letak jaket dan tasnya.

"Iya, sama-sama, Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Baekhyun tertegun dan tanpa sadar pipinya memerah.

"Aku masuk dulu dan kau hati-hati di jalan, Chanyeol" Baekhyun berujar kikuk kemudian menutup pintu mobil dan setengah berlari menuju ke pintu utama. Ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan menutup pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Ah sungguh ia heran dengan tingkahnya hari ini saat bersama Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup dan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, dan juga pipinya memanas. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, dipikirannya terlintas begitu saja bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol. Oh tidak tunggu menyukai? Menyukai?! Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Pikirannya sungguh tidak masuk akal. Baekhyun bertekad mungkin saja ini kali pertama ia di perlakukan romantis seperti ini oleh laki-laki. Iya mungkin saja seperti itu. Eh tunggu romantis?! Ada apa dengan otakmu ini, Byun? Ah iya romantis bahkan sangat romantis. Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya masih bergelut dengan pemikiran yang tadi.

Sedangkan di luar, Chanyeol di dalam mobil masih menatap rumah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya. Akhirnya, ia mengendarai mobil melewati gerbang rumah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang amat-amat tampannya.

 _Ternyata masih sama_

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUN! BANGUN LAH" teriakan ibunya dari lantai bawah meja makan sungguh bagaikan alarm bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mata perlahan kemudian ia mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang berusaha agar dapat terjaga.

"BAEKHYUNNIE! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriakan ibunya terdengar lagi. Sungguh teriakan yang memekakan telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak "IYA IBU AKU SUDAH BANGUN!"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding dengan malas.

"Ah jam 7 rupanya." Baekhyun berujar dengan tampang malas.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres!

Jam 7?

Baekhyun beralih menatap jam dengan kecepatan secepat kilat. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya "AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT" Teriakan Baekhyun yang kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini sungguh menyebalkan. Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Baekhyun merutuk dirinya kenapa harus bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk sekolah lantas ia menuruni tangga menuju meja makan yang sudah di tempati oleh ayah dan Ibu beserta kakaknya. Gadis mungil ini langsung meraih susu strawberry yang ada di tangan ibunya dan meminumnya.

"Baekhyunnie, minumlah pelan-pelan" Ny. Byun menghela nafas saat Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak.

Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah menghampiri ayahnya lalu mencium pipinya. Kemudian berlari ke arah Ibunya Dnmelakukan hal yang sama seperti pada ayahnya..

"Tidak ada waktu, ibu. Oppa cepat antarkan aku" Baekhyun melirik ke arah kakaknya sebentar dan berlari ke pintu utama.

Baekbeom hanya berdecak kesal dan beralih ke arah ayah dan ibunya untuk berpamitan.

"Hati-hati, nak. Jika ada masalah pada perusahaan, hubungi appa. kau mengerti?" Baekbeom tersenyum lantas menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"OPPA CEPATLAH!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Baekbeom menghela nafas kasar. "IYA! CEREWET SEKALI!" Baekbeom berlari ke arah pintu utama. .

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di kelas, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru penghuni kelas seperti mencari seseorang.

'Dimana dia?' Jelas sekali raut wajah keheranan dari seorang Park Chanyeol itu terpancar dengan ketampananya. Pria tampan itu mengedikkan bahunya dan mendudukan diri di bangkunya. Saat ia merogoh laci mejanya ternyata penuh dengan kado yang di berikan oleh penggemarnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan memasukan beberapa kado ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin mendudukan diri di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang ku lakukan?" cibir Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Jongin berdecak kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, Yoda"

Jongin beralih menatap Kris yang berada di belakangnya. "Kris, Romornya akan ada murid baru. Apa itu benar?" Kris yang memang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan yang sama –memasukan kado penggemar ke dalam tas- hanya bergumam "Ya, sepertinya akan ada siswa baru"

Mungkin hanya Jongin saja yang tidak melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Bukan berarti ia tidak dapat kado dari penggemarnya, hanya saja ia terlalu malas dan biasanya juga ia akan mengemasi kado-kado tersebut saat pulang sekolah.

BRAKK

Pintu terbuka, dan menampakan sosok dari gadis mungil yang menjadi sorotan para penggemar 3 sekawan kemarin. Baekhyun terengah-engah dan menatap seluruh penghuni kelasnya dan beralih ke arah meja guru. Tidak ada! Di saat itu pula, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Baekhyun menekuk wajah cantiknya dengan lipatan tangan pada mejanya. Jujur saja saat ini ia sangat lelah. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas saja susah. Ia masih terbayang bagaimana jika ia terlambat dan akhirnya ia di hukum? Apalagi guru yang mengajar adalah Guru Shim. Guru paling garang, galak dan kejam yang paling di takuti seluruh siswa XOXO High School. Baekhyun beruntung hari ini ia tidak mengalami hal yang sedang ia bayangkan.

Kyungsoo yang memang duduk di depan Baekhyun membalikkan badannya sehingga posisinya sekarang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek" Kyungsoo memegang pundak Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun mendongak dan bergumam pelan "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengusap pundak Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

"Apa Shim songsaengnim tidak mengajar hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun menopangkan dagu pada telapak tangannya.

"Suho bilang Shim songsaengim sedang ada urusan. Hanya beberapa menit saja, mungkin sebentar lagi beliau akan datang" mulut Baekhyun membulat tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Matanya bertabrakan dengan sepasang onyx mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri. Ia sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain asal bukan ke arah Chanyeol.

Padahal niat Chanyeol tadi ingin menyapa Baekhyun tapi gadis mungil itu sudah keburu memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol membuat ia gugup dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu mengedikan bahunya dengan senyuman geli yang terpantri di wajah tampannya. Gadis mungil itu lebih memilih untuk menelungkupkan wajah cantiknya di balik lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba saja Shim songsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan buku Matematika yang ada pada tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang ia masukan ke saku celananya.

"Selamat pagi" Sapa Shim Changmin berdiri di balik meja guru dengan tatapan mematikannya. Sapaan tersebut membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun kaget, mendongakkan kepala dengan gugup dan duduk dengan posisi tegap. Semua penjuru kelas bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan guru iblis tersebut. Kecuali 3 sekawan yang menatap santai gurunya yang satu ini.

Baekhyun berdecak saat melirik ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol yang masih berbincang kecil, Kris yang masih fokus pada novel yang sedang di bacanya. Gadis mungil itu kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya semula. Ia tidak peduli jika harus di hukum atau kena marah Changmin karena hari ini memang ia terlihat lelah dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

Changmin hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kris. Ia mendengus pelan dan kemudian berlaih ke semua penjuru kelas. Seolah-olah tidak peduli pada mereka si pembangkang tapi pintar.

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru-" Ucapan Changmin tentu saja membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terkejut dan bertanya-tanya. Siapakah siswa baru tersebut? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Tampan atau cantik?

Siswa kelas 12-A tentu saja berharap bahwa itu Perempuan cantik yang mungkin bisa menjadi primadona di sekolah ini. Tapi lain halnya dengan siswi kelas 12-A yang sangat dan amat berharap bahwa itu Laki-laki tampan yang mungkin dapat menyaingi ketampanan 3 sekawan yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kris.

"-Hei kau masuk!" Suru Changmin memanggil seseorang yang mungkin adalah siswa baru tersebut.

Seorang pria tampan masuk ke kelas. Seketika itu juga para siswi menahan teriakan yang keluar karena sungguh lelaki di hadapan mereka sangat tampan dan amat tampan menyamai ketampanan 3 sekawan. Berbanding terbalik dengan siswa yang tidak bersemangat dan hanya

Pria tampan yang berdiri di depan menjadi sorotan penghuni kelas dan tersenyum memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun, senang bertemu kalian dan mohon bantuannya" Perkenalan yang lumayan singkat namun berhasil membuat para gadis menahan nafas mereka.

"Baiklah, Sehun kau duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Baekhyun" Changmin menghela nafas saat melihat Baekhyun yang masih dalam kegiatan menelungkupkan wajahnya.

"Yak! Kau Byun Baekhyun!" Teriakan Changmin sekali sangat menakutkan dan mengagetkan gadis mungil yang memang nyaman dengan posisinya.

Baekhyun langsung membungkukkan badan guna meminta maaf pada guru yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Maafkan aku, Shim saem" Ujar Baekhyun pelan membuat Shim songsaengnim lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Setelahnya ia duduk kembali dan matanya beralih ke arah namja yang tampak tak asing hadapannya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah siswa baru tersebut dan sedetik kemudian matanya membualat sempurna dengan senyum yang ia tujukan pada Sehun

"Sekarang duduklah di bangkumu, Sehun" Ujar Changmin menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Sehun mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Saat ia sudah duduk di bangkunya, ia lantas menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Baek" Ujar pria tampan itu pelan.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku" Baekhyun berbisik mencibir seraya mencubit lengan Sehun.

Pria tampan itu mengaduh pelan dengan volume lirih."Akh yak kenapa kau mencubitku?"Sehun jelas tidak terima.

"Karena kau menyebalkan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibinya ah sungguh imut sekali. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas hendak menyela tapi suara dari arah depan bangkunya mengagetkannya. "sstt kalian diamlah!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih agar tidak ketahuan oleh guru galak mereka.

Chanyeol yang memang sayup-sayup mendengar suara dari arah belakang kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Sehun dan Baekhyun terlihat akrab. Jujur saja Chanyeol tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka. Pria tampan itu menautkan alisnya bingung yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

'Apa mereka saling kenal? Kenapa terlihat sangat akrab?' Pikir Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas pelan.

Sehun dan Baekhyun memilih diam dan memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang menerangkan materi rumus tentunya. Sangat membosankan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring membuat seutas senyum merekah dari seriap penghuni sekolah khususnya para siswa dan siswi sekolah. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Kris.

"Chanyeol, kau ikut?" Jongin berdecak kala ia melihat si pangeran sekolah seadng memainkan handphine tepatnya game.

"Kemana?" Chanyeol berujar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari handphone yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Kantin" Kris menimpali.

"Tidak, kalian pergilah aku ingin ke perpustakaan" Chanyeol menutup permainan game di handphonenya lantas beranjak dari duduknya

Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan ke luar kelas dan sampai di koridor mereka berpisah karena tujuan Kris dan Jongin berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Kantin dan perpustakaan. Sungguh sangat berbeda.

.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di kantin dan duduk di pojok tempat favorit mereka. Mereka bertiga terlibat obrolan-obrolan ringan mereka dan Kyungsoo yang sekarang semakin dekat dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, kemana kau tidak mengabari bahwa kau akan kembali ke Korea heum?" Baekhyun menggerutu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal bahkan sangat kesal pada lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, Baek. Kau sangat menggemaskan" Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun hingga sang empunya mengerang kesakitan lalu Sehun melepas cubitannya dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Sakit, Hun. Dasar kau sepepu mneyebalkan" Gerutu Baekhyun menata tatanan rambutnya yang telah di rusak oleh Sehun. Pria tampan albin itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian melupakanku" Gerutu Kyungsoo tak terima ia merasa kesal.

"Maafkan aku baby soo" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya agar tak membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah padanya. Gadis mungil nan cantik itu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dari samping. Seketika itu juga membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan mencubit tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya.

"Kyungsoo kau bisa merajuk ternyata" Sehun menimpali dengan tawaan yang super tampan.

Gadis mungil melirik ke arah pintu masuk kantin dan berdecak kala ia melihat 3 sekaw- tapi tunggu dulu! Disana hanya menampilkan sosok Kris dan Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arah tempat yang biasa mereka tempati Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.

'Chanyeol… dimana dia?' Baekhyun menatap makanannya tanpa selera.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengeryit kala ia melihat Baekhyun melamun seraya mengaduk-aduk makanan acak tanpa selera utnuk memakannya. Lagi-lagi mereka berdua mengeluarkan ekspresi jijiknya melihat makanan Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat tidak layak bahkan untuk di lihat. Euwh menjijikan!

Sehun memandang Kyungsoo seolah sedang bertelepati, Kyungsoopun mengangguk.

"Baek, kenapa melamun?" Panggil Kyungsoo memegang bahu Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis mungil terbangun dari lamunan pendeknya "Kau mengagetkanku, Kyungsoo" Lirih Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak melamun" Baekhyun berdehem dan mendongak ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang masih mengeryitkan dahinya.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun yakin jika Baekhyun sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang hanya dia yang tau. Keduanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kami percaya" Ujar Sehun pasrah.

"Aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan, bye~" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dengan tersenyum manis kemudian ia langsung saja berlari keluar kantin membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdecak dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

.

Chanyeol duduk di pojok perpustakaan dengan menekuk wajah tampannya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja perpustakaan. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuk semasa ia hidup. Berkali ia akan meninju meja dengan kerasnya sampai-sampai membuat tangannya sakit dan itu terasa perih sekali.

"Kenapa aku bisa semarah ini?" Gumam Chanyeol lirih. Ia bahkan tidak tau kenapa hari ini terasa sangat menyebalkan. Bagi Chanyeol ini merupakan keajaiban dunia. Kejadian langka saat ia bahkan tidak tau penyebabnya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap ke penjuru perpusatakaan dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan memasuki kawasan rak-rak buku. Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari senyumnya. Rasanya Chanyeol akan gila jika tidak tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun. Keaajaiban datang saat ia menyadari amarah yang sedang di gelutimya menguap entah kemana hanya karena melihat sang objek dari awal mula kemarahannya ini.

Chanyeol mendekati ujung rak buku tepat dimana Baekhyun berada. Ia berencaan untuk mengajak Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sudah sampai di ujung rak. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati akan rencananya yang cukup konyol. Pria tampan itu bersenandung pelan menatap sekeliling penjuru perpustakaan.

Chanyeol berdecak kala ia melihat sosok dari sasaeng fannya yang sungguh merepotkan baginya. Sasaeng fansnya bernama Seulgi. Sungguh ia membenci sasaeng fans yang terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Ia yakin sasaeng fansnya ini pasti sedang mencarinya mengingat jika dirinya tidak ada di kantin pasti ada di perpustakaan. Oh tidak! Ini mengerikan.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Chanyeol resah menatap ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan dan berhenti pada sosok gadis mungil idamannya itu. Idaman?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah celah antara rak dan rak buku. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, ia tidak tau siapa orang yang memeluknya saat ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia sedang menikmati momentnya bersama sang pujaan hati meresapi aroma wangi alami strawberry dengan jantung yang memompa seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Chanyeol menyukai ini. Menyukai debaran jantungnya yang berirama dengan indahnya.

"Kau siapa?! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Berontak Baekhyun kasar.

"Diamlah. Biarkan seperti ini. Tolong bantu aku Baek"

Baekhyun sepertinya memang mengenal suara ini. Seperti-

DEG

PARK CHANYEOL!

Bibir Chanyeol mendekat ke arah telinga Baekhyun berbisik pelan dengan deru nafas yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun diam dan menurut seketika.

Pria tampan itu sungguh mengejutkannya. Selain hal itu, juga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang seketika. Ini sungguh membingungkan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa jantungnya bisa berdegup kencang jika ia sedang berada di dekat Chanyeol terlebih untuk sekarang sangatlah dekat. Sangat. Dan lagi, Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun, saura pria tampan yang sedang memeluknya sungguh membuat darahnya berdesir dan pipinya merona begitu pula jantunya yang semakin berdegup kencang. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. Ini sungguh membuatnya gila. Terlebih lagi pikiran bahwa ia mencintai Chanyeol benar-benar menghantuinya belakangan ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat ia menghirup aroma maskulin Chanyeol menguar membuat ia tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun. Ia bersyukur untuk saat ini bisa memeluk gadis mungil ini. Katakanlah Chanyeol sedang modus. Chanyeol tidak akan menyangkalnya. Hingga ia tersadar tujuannya memeluk Baekhyun. Ia lantas mengendurkan pelukannya dan melirik menegadahkan kepalanya mencari sosok sasaeng fans saat ini. Baekhyun mengeryit melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tengah mencari seseorang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara tanpa memelankan suaranya. Chanyeol terkejut lantas ia menaruh telunjuk tangannya di atas bibir Baekhyun memberi isyarat agar ia memelankan suara.

"Pelankan suaramu, Baek" Chanyeol berbicara pelan.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol dan bertanya dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

"Kau lihat gadis itu, Baek?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangan Baekhyun dengan menunjuk seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah memberi isyarat Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan uacapannya.

"Dia adalah sasaeng fans


End file.
